Bakukids
by One of theMaddest
Summary: Three years after the Vexos were defeated by the Resistance Spectra comes back with a vengeance. With the help of Professor Clay he builds a De aging pod and tests it on everyone. The brawlers, resistance and Vexos alike. Now he need's Gus's help to raise fourteen interesting toddlers.
1. And so it Begins

_**I do not own any reconizable characters. Bakugaun belongs to it's creator who I couldn't find online. Night belongs to me. This idea came to me as a dream.**_

It was a dark night on New Vestroya. The only light source being the stars, and the distant glow of the moon. In the Vexos lab however lights were shining on full power , as Spectra prepared for a test run of there latest macheen. It was made to de age anyone and anything in side of it. Spectra sighed and ran a hand true his spiked blond hair. Hold of it spiked up, the other spiked down over his red bird like mask. His blue eyes looking slightly frightening on the black backdrop. He looked at the screen.

In the pod were fourteen kids. In the far left corner was a kid, Vexos, with spiked silver hair and red eyes pondering weather or not he should lick the wall, names Shadow. Beside him was a man with pinkie orange hair that spiked at the sides, a Vexos as well named Volt. In the far right corner was a small group of four people. A young girl with light orange winged hair and brown eyes, the resistance leader named Myra. To her left was a girl with short neat blue hair and blue eyes, a Vexos by the name of Myleen. Beside her was a young brawler with puffy blond hair with two feathers on his crown with beep blue eyes in red half moon glasses named Marucho. Finaly beside him was the lead brawler, a boy with nessy brown hair with bangs kept neat by a pair of green goggles, and fiery red eyes named Dan. In the middle was a young boy with shoulder lenth neat spiked black hair with a feather slightly to the left of his crown and narrow chocolate brown eyes, a brawler named Shun. Beside him was his sister, a young girl brawler with dark purple-back shoulder length hair with a similar feather more to the right, and two toned blue eyes named Night. In the corner closest to the door on the right was a young boy with winged messy light pink hair and large light blue eyes, a Vexos named Lynk. He was talking to another boy, a resistance member with spiked up dark pink hair held in place with a head band and bright blue eyes named Baron. In the last corner was a young girl with long light blue hair and teal eyes a brawler named Runo. Beside her was a young resistance member with messy light green hair and sirius grey eyes named Ace. Next to him was a young girl with wavy neat ginger hair, minus a few strands with warm brown eyes holding a odd pair of sunglasses named Alice. Finaly beside her closing the sircal was a young girl with a silver side pony tail and silver blue eyes named July.

Spectra watched the group a bit longer shuddering in discus as Shadow started licking the wall with a crazed smile. _'What is he on?'_ He thought turning a way wincing still. "Professor Clay, they are ready." He said with a small smile and a evil laugh. Spectra walked back to the screen, as the pink and blue gas filled the pod. The first one to pass out was Shadow, who was licking a valve when it came on. Then Marucho due to his size, followed close by Baron. Then Ace, July, Alice, Myra, Dan, Volt,Myleen, Lynk Shun then Night. Night only lasted so long because she pulled her indigo ninja scarf on as soon as Shadow passed out. Spectra laughed as the kids shrunk and de aged quickly. Not much changed about them, Shadows hair clumped a bit, Shun's now reached his mid back, Volt's was slightly more of a winged style than a spike, Juliy's had some more curl to it and Lynk looked even more like a girl.

 _'Is that even posible? Wait is Lynk actually a girl?_ ' Spectra walked up to the screen that showed lthe status of each person and paused. Instead of it saying _8 boys, 6 girls. It said 7 boys, 7 girls._

"Clay is that what you did to him?" Viscount asked looking at the doctor. The man nodded and paused.

"Look, the main reason Lynk is the way he is, is hormones. He stooped taking them for some reason. Said something about Shadow getting into them, and wanting to protect his friend. He didn't think the side effects would be so large." Clay said and Spectra sighed removing his mask to appear like a real person to the kids.

 _'And they both lost each other because of the effects. wow, I can't believe I actually feel bad for those two.'_ Spectra frowned as he looked into the secondary pod. In it were the Bakugaun of each person, all living breathing forums too.

"Turn the mute off." Spectra said wand walked back to the pod with the kids. Shun was starting to wake up and seemed a bit distressed. "Momma? Were is Momma?" He asked looking around with tears in his eyes.

 _'Isn't his mother dead? Dose he not remember...'_ Spectra's thoughts were cut of when he herd. "Shun! It's ok Shun. Momma's ok." From Skyress. _'So the Bakugaun are going to have to stay with the kids.'_ He thought as one by one the kids woke up looking for there Bakugaun.


	2. Why was this a Plan?

**_I still only own Night. Otherwise this would have been a real ark._**

Spectra sighed as he loaded a car with children with the help of Professor Clay and the fact they were all half asleep of completely asleep. Shadow, who had fallen back asleep had his tong lolling out of his mouth like a dog. Spectra had to give him he was kind of adorable. They all were. Spectra got into shotgun as Clay started it up . he looked at the contaner in his hands, that was keeping the Bakugaun in ball forum.

"Skyruss what happened to Shun's mother? I've been meaning to ask but didn't want to hurt him." Spectra asked the green and orange bird. She unrolled in surprise.

"Why should I tell you?" She asked turning away from him.

"Hydron tell her." He said choking a little.

"His mother passed away when he was seven. He was raised by his Uncle Clay. His mom had cancer." The black and red dragon said not moving from ball form.

Skyruss turned around. "I'm not sure, but from what he told me it was rare."

Spectra teared up lightly. "Was it peaceful?" Skyruss nodded the only way she could.

"Do you know why I'm keeping you in this forum?" he asked nicely.

"We wouldn't fit in the car."

Once they got to Spectra's house they kids were brought to a room with several beds and the Bakugaun were released from captivity. Hilios flew up to him. "Your going to kneed some help with them."

"I'll be 's just a..." Spectra said before he was interrupted by a scream and a yell of pain. Spectra looked in the room to see Shun shuddering and crying lightly with his fingers pointed like he had jabbed someone and Dan holding his leg. Shun was covered in drule.

"What happened?" Drago, a large red and yellow dragonoid said running up to Dan. Skyruss picked the Shun up.

"I think I know. It looks like Dan woke Shun up by druling on him and Shun panicked, pressure pointing his leg." Skyruss sighed at the boy.

"Will you guys help me raise them?" Spectra asked in slight defeat. He looked up at the now gathered Bakugaun.

"I will always take care of Shun." Skyruss said as Shun nuzzled into her feathers.

"I don't see why not." Drogo said smiling at his child.

"Of course. I don't she why I shouldn't." Preyas and Elfin both said.

"It would be an honer." Tigrera growled kindly walking up to Runo.

"I must protect July." Gorum said picking her up.

"I told you you would need help." Hilios said as the rest of the Bakugaun agreed.

"Were is Alice?" Hydranoid asked with a small growl glaring all six of its eyes. That's when Spectra noticed it. Were he had placed Alice was a young boy with blond spiked hair, wearing the odd glasses.

"Masquerade?" The Bakugaun of the brawlers all gasped. it had been so long since they had last seen the masked man. Spectra just stood dumb founded. "Who are you?"

"I am Masquerade. Maybe you recognize this." He said pulling a odd looking card from his long wight coat jacket.

"A doom card?" Drago growled in surprise. Spectra sighed. He had herd of them, but hadn't actually beveled in the old story that Hilios had told him. The doom cards sent the users opponents to the dreaded doom dimension. Once you were they you were never to come back, it was impossible. Until Dan and his friends had passed the six ancient warriors tests and did just that. they also freed all the other Bakugaun in the place.

"So the story and legends were true. Alice is a..." "That hurts my brain!" Night yelled from Hydranoid's middle head. Hydranoid simply seemed stunned.

"Please get off of me." Hydranoid's left most had said looking at the girl who was not sitting oh the top of the head. Night stood up and jumped down to the lower right head then to his back then the ground, finally running over to Skyruss.

"Well she's kind of frightening." Hilios said as Alice took the glasses of, returning to normal. Spectra nodded, as Hydranoid nuged her dicipenly with its right head. _'So that was Masquerade. I wonder how much I'll be seeing him?'_ Spectra smiled at the thought. "I'll call Gus in the morning to see if he can help. There going to be a bit more of a hand full than I thought."Spectra sighed as Dan kept trying to bite Shun, who was aiming for pressure points.


	3. Uhhh Gus?

_**I still don't own anything. If I did Lynk would be less of a prick.**_

That mourning Spectra woke at three in the mourning by a yell from the kids room. When he got there is his fluffy red one piece pj's he instantly knew who was missing, Shun. _'Well look's like Gus is waking up at three with me.'_ Spectra thought with a sigh waking Skyruss gently.

"For someone who looks after a ninja you're a really deep sleeper."He teased as she woke up.

"Ingram went after him so that I could sleep." She huffed, her voice still holding fear. It was clear by the way she was holding herself she was woryed about the young ninja.

"Shun! Were are you?" Drago asked woken by the commotion, this woke Dan who walked up and bit Night, Night woke up with a scream and woke the rest of the kids kept pressure pointing Dan until he let go. Marucho walked over to Elfin and pulled her hair wanting water, this caused her to accidentally hit Preyas, who stumbled over Hydranoid's heads. Hydranoid let out a surprised ball of lightning hitting Darkus Haydes, Harpus, and Hilios. Haydies sent a shot back that missed and hit Elico who screamed at his idiocy and woke the rest of the Bakuaun up. Spectra simply sighed and walked into the living room to call up his friend.

Gus was woken up at three ten by his laptop beeping irritatingly. He fixed his wavy blue hair and pulled it out of his brown eyes then got dressed before he answered the call. His eyes narrowed as his master Spectra appeared on the screen, and simply said, "Help." He seemed distraught and his house was full of children. "Spectra?" Gus muttered rubbing his eyes in confusion as a young version of Myleen climbed on his lap. _'What the heck have you done now?'_

"Gus, the pod worked, only now I've got a boy who bites that isn't Shadow, two ninjas, one of whom is currently MIA, Shadow, a kid who likes taking apart anything with wires and a girl who is also Masquerade." Spectra looked over, and Gus followed his gaze. Both men paled to see Shun standing perfectly balanced on the chandelier, Dan biting Night, Night pressure pointing him, Marucho pulling apart a maniacal Bakugaun trap, and Masquerade fighting Lynk for the Doom card.

"Shun get down from there! Dan stop biting Night, Night stop pressure pointing Dan! Shadow leave it to an adult! Marucho get away from those! Lynk Masquerade give that to me!" Spectra yelled and Gus's eyes widened.

"Give me ten muinits." He said walking off and over to were Vulcan stood. "Were going to master Spectra's." He said climbing on the Bakugaun's back and flying off. _'Why did he start the test without me? What was master Spectra thinking?'_


	4. Gus Joined the Party

_**I still own nothing. If I did there would be way more Shun.**_

Once Gus reached Spectra's house he was met with a was walking along the roof like it was nothing, as Harpus and Skyress tryed to get hr down and Shun riding Daro. Lynk was cuddling with a large geen robot looking Bakugaun and was very feminine. _'Is he transgender?'_ Spectra seemed confused and frightened. Alice was on Hydranoid trying to nicly talk Night down, when that didn't work she put on her sunglasses mask and held up the doom card in a threat. That just made Night start to cry. Ultimately she climbed onto Hadies and rode to the ground with a oddly calm and puppy like Shadow. Gus landed and picked Lynk up, then followed Spectra into the bed room.

Once all the kids were back in bed with the Bakugaun keeping watch Gus pulled Spectra into the living room. "What is it Gus? I have to watch the kids." Spectra said sighing.

"I have questions and I don't know if you can anser them." Gus said as Drago walked up.

"Maybe I can help." He said sitting beside the couch, "Besides I have some of my own." Gus nodded with a sigh.

"Shoot." Spectra said smiling.

"What's with Lynk, is he a he? Why is Shadow so much calmer than as an adult? How did the girl turn into Masquerade? Why dose Dan keep biting people? Is Shun crying for his mother? Isn't she dead?" Gus looked at the young boy, who was being calmed by Skyress.

"Well apperintaly he's transgender. He was only acting the way he was because he was high of of Lynk's hormone suppressants, witch is why Lynk was being so bratty. I don't know about Dan, but he seams to want constant contact with Shun and Night no matter what that means. Shun might have been, but If he said Momma that's Skyress. Yah, his mom died from a coma, peaceful some rare illness." Spectra said as they watched the young boy.

"I have a theory about Dan. When Nava was attacking I over heard the story of when Shun sort of disappeared. He got all upset hen his mother passed, and he stopped talking to anyone. I think he's scared that will happen again."

 _'That's all kind of sad in there own way.'_ "How long have Link and Shadow known each other?" Gus asked in confusion.

"From what Clay has said, since they were like five. Appertain they were just about brothers. When Lynk braved up and got the surgery he still needed hormone suppressants. They were maybe ten and Shadow wanted to know what Lynk was doing. So he got into the medicine. The side effects pulled them part." Spectra was tearing up when Lynk walked up to him. "I'm tursty Specta." He said looking Spectra in the eye.

 _'Never going to live that one down Specta.'_ Gus giggled internally at the child's mess up. Spectra handed him a plastic cup with some water in it.

"Anything else Gus?" Spectra asked snapping Gus out of his thought.

"Are you going to raise them as siblings or separate family's?" Gus asked. Spectra paused in thought then smiled. "I don't know. I want to see how they act."


	5. Gus's long Night

_**I own nothing. I think you know what I would do with Shadow and Lynk at this point if I did.**_

It was pretty early when a small yell startled Gus awake. When he entered the room, Dan was on the ground and Shun shuddering on his bed. Gus sighed. _'How did I get roped into this?'_ He wondered picking Dan up.

"I don't think that he want's to cuddle. Maybe you should ask before you grab. Shun seams a bit jumpy ok?" He counseled as Skyress calmed Shun.

"Shun no leave!" Dan said tearing up. Gus frowned lightly shifting Dan carefully.

"Shun can Dan sleep with you tonight. He's scared hes going to loos you." Gus said smiling weakly at Skyress. Shun looked at Dan who was still slightly teary eyed.

"Not if he goonna cry awl night. Light sweaper Gush." Shun said lightly lisping his s's.

"M' no. I jus don wanna lose you Shun."

"Cone here Dan." Shun said climbing down and onto his bed. "And no drulin." Shun. Gus smiled and turned to leave.

"Gush." It was Shadow. _'What dose he want?'_

"Yes Shadow?" Gus asked turning to see the young Darkus brawler in near tears. "Whats wrong?" Shadow walked up to Gus and stumbled a few times. _'Withdrawal.'_

"I don't feel good." Shadow said nearly fainting. Gus paled picking him up and running to the doctor.

The next day Gus was exhausted, between Shun's little break down and Shadow's withdrawal he had gotten no sleep. "What's the matter Gus, tired?" Spectra asked waling out if his room.

"Well between Shun's little freak out in the middle of the night and Shadow going into withdrawal, I got no sleep." Gus hissed glaring lightly. _'What the hell is his problem?"'_

"I'm sorry Gus. I fell into a death sleep after the first night. I must have slept thru it" Spectra rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look Spectra, I kneed help today..." A small yell cut him off. When the two men got to the kids room July had mounted Shuns back, breading his hair very forcefully.

"July he's not your toy!" Gus said running up and pulling the girl off. Spectra was trying to calm a crying Night.

"Were Shadoo?" Night kept asking and Spectra kept avoiding her question. Gus walked up with a sigh.

"Shadow isn't feeling good Night. Doctor Clay is taking care of him for a bit until he is well again." Gus said taking her from Spectra with a glare at the man. _'Really what is his problem? You can't just avoid those kind's of questions!'_

Night snuggled into Gus's grip. "When he get bwetter?"

"I don't know Night. But he will don't you worry about him." Night had started tearing up again. Gus nodded at Harpus, who took Night and started playing around with her attribute changing ablility. Ingram was amusing Shun by sticking to the roof. Drago haad become an amusement ride and was currently carrying Alice on his back. Hydranoid was trying to get her off of Drago.

 _'I think we should split the chores evenly.'_ Gus thought with a sigh, he had to go shopping latter for some better fitting clothes for the kids, and food for them. Then he had to pick up the spare parts from Clay's main lab. Finally Shadow needed medication for a bit and he had to pick it up, all whale watching all the kids. Gus glared at Spectra one more time.

"Look Gus. I will be cleaning this place up, don't worry about it. Here I'll pay for the kids and you to get lunch." Specta said handing over a hundred dollars. Gus took it and placed it in his wallet. Then he and Spectra placed the kid in the large van.


	6. Shoping Mall Fun

**_I own nothing, as you can tell._**

Once Gus reached the mall he was questioning his sanity and Spectra's. _'Why did we think this was a good idea?'_ He thought parking in a family spot and unloading the kids.

Shun was cuddling into Dan as if to support him and his fears. Night was holding onto the container with Bakugaun in it as if her life depended on it. It was clear she missed her buddy, Shadow.

 _'I really should ask when he will be better.'_ Gus thought with a sight. Turning around he found that the children were gone, all but Myleen who he was currently getting out. "God damn it." Gus muttered putting Myleen in the stroller and running after the kids.

Shun had pulled Dan into a small play area. He had convinced a worker at a nearby Ice creem store to give him two soft serve vinila cones, and was really exited. Shun had always had a thing for Dan, but never before could he act on it.

"Shun? Why did you buy ice cream?" Dan asked licking the cold substance.

"Well I din really buy it, just sort of go it, But its cause I luve you Dan." Shun licked his friend nose to get some ice cream off of it. Dan blushed lightly. _'He dose love me.'_

When Gus ran up. His eyes widened when he saw the ice cream covered children. "Were did you get the ice cream?" He demanded pointed to the store.

Dan was attempting to get Shun's attention back by licking his cheek.

'M'k Dan. Stop it now."Shun pulled Dan into a hug. The two were placed in the wagon.

Runo, Julie and Alice had made there way into a fashion shop. Being the one hundredth person to walk in Julie had won a free makeover for her an her two friends. When Gus arrived they all had on slight makeup, there hair was done, and there nails were painted. Julie had her hair up in two really curly ponytails with wight highlights. Alice's hair was straitened and tamed and was four shades had hers down with dark blue shades in it. Julie's makeup was light brown, Alicse's was light purple and Runo's was a yellow same went for there nails. It was clear the girls were enjoying themselves.

When Gus found the girls he was less then surprised they were tying to by the products.

 _'Girls will always be girls.'_ He thought putting them closer to Myleen then the two cuddling boys.

Marucho was found examining a large tv outside of an electronics had a glint in his eyes and Gus new what he was planing. De construct it then put it back together. Gus simply placed him in the wagon. Luckily all the kids enjoyed the ride, or each others company.

Night was wandering around a stuffed animal shop. She was wandering around when she found the large purple fussy reason with large red pearl eyes and silver horns. _'It's Shadow!"_ Night thought sitting on the floor with a smile, cuddling the dragon.

When Gus got there he new Night wasn't parting with the toy. The death grip she had around it's neck was enough for Gus. He bought her the toy then put them in the Wagon. Then he walked into a clothing store. The kid's were energetic as always.

"May I help you?" A young looking girl with brown hair and eyes asked. "Yes I kneed some outfits fore the kids." Gus smiled lightly.

 _'There going to get restless.'_ Gus muttered lightly and the clerk walked off returning with a stack of clothes. "Follow me please."

After shopping Gus brought the kids to the food court.

"Why dose Night get one and I don't!" Myleen whined pointing to Night's toy.

"Night needs a toy and you don't." Shun defended.

"So she's a baybe is that it?"

"She is not, she has needs."

"And you wisp!" Myleen glared at Shun.

"Stop fighting you two. Now I kneed to know what everyone wants." Gus said picking a now crying Shun up in his arms. "Shh Shun it's ok."

"Yah Shoon you lisp cute." Night added with a smile.

 _'She cant say that but she can say brain. What is with these kids?'_ Gus thought as Shun tried to climb back to Dan. Gus placed them together.

"I want chicken nuggets!" Night said and all the kids nodded.


End file.
